Dragon Riders A New Tale
by Bexran
Summary: A new dragon rider is found, but can they escape the empire, and elude all of their foes?
1. Introduction

Dragon Riders

A New Tale

Prologue

As a Shade prepared for yet another encounter with a dragon rider, he thought that victory would be assured this time. He watched as his Urgal army steadily moved through the grass, and behind all lurking trees. It would not be too long before the dragon rider came.

Soon they noticed horses along the dirt road. There were what looked like three, but that would be too little for the Varden. Searching the sky, the Shade caught sight of more than just night birds. He racked his brain for any spell that would help him. Soon enough, he had his tongue ready. Waiting for the right moment, he looked back at the approaching horses, only finding that they had disappeared somehow.

"What!" the Shade shouted "Where could they have gone?" he said approaching the Urgal commander. "Did you see where those horses went?"

"I'm sorry sir, I's was…uh, sharpening my uh blade?" whimpered the Urgal removing his pudgy finger from his nose.

"Nothing can be done with you pesky fatlings, can there? I must do everything, now mustn't I?" howled the Shade bringing his sharp hand out in front of him, palm up as he said "Draumr kopa!"

Instantly a picture formed on his hand. The picture showed a male horse rider, his ears pointed upwards; in his hands he held a sphere, its color unknown in the darkness of night. The background of this picture was a glowing white. Still, he saw one of the three horses, only its head revealed with a helm made perfect for it. The Shade growled and allowed the picture to wash away from his hand.

"Come Urgals! We must follow them on foot! The path follows to the south east! Surely all is not lost." The Shade roared as his own horse came to him. His plan was to follow the horsemen and his followers to their destination. He knew that the only way to follow them was to keep stalking the riders unaware. For this, he was trained for.


	2. The Gift

Chapter 1

The first beams of morning hit Caddyan's face as he was just waking up. He gave a slight smile to himself and sat up. Today was his sixteenth birthday. He stretched his tired limbs and walked across his room to the dresser. After pulling on a clean shirt and clean pants, Caddyan walked out the door into the kitchen where he greeted his parents and brother.

"Morning!" he said cheerfully

"Well good morning honey!" cried Caddyan's mother. She strode over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Morning son! Happy Birthday!" cheered his father. He stood up from his wooden chair at the table and jogged to his son to whom he gave a bear hug.

"Aw, thanks guys. So what's for breakfast?" Caddyan asked

"Bacon, sausage, and toast" replied his mother "All of your favorites!"

Caddyan grabbed a big plate from one of the multiple wooden cabinets that lined the walls and sat at the kitchen table. He helped himself to plenty of sausage, a couple of strips of bacon, and three slices of toast with butter and jam. As he ate his food he thought of what he would do today after he finished all of the chores for the day. He thought about seeing some of his friends in town or maybe even go for a little bit of sailing. His thoughts were disturbed when there was a rough knock at the door. He began to stand up and walk to the door to answer it, but his mother placed a gentle hand on his chest and he simply sat back down and continued to eat.

"Caddyan…" his mother's voice came a minute after answering the door "There is someone here to see you… I think it's important…"

Caddyan shrugged, put down his fork full of sausage, and walked to the door. _I wonder what this is about. Must be important since it couldn't wait until later in the day_ Caddyan thought to himself as he walked to the door. From the hallway he could see a tall man in a sapphire-blue cloak. Behind him was a creature that was never seen by many; a giant blue leviathan with wings.

"Yes?" he said curiously as he entered the doorway

"You are Caddyan?" asked the man

"Aye… can I help you?" he replied

"Ah. I am Eragon, one of the last Dragon Riders. And this is Saphira, my dragon."

_Hello_. It was a strange feminine voice that Caddyan could hear only in his head.

"Greetings Eragon and Saphira. What is it you want from me?" he asked annoyed

"I have been told that you have reached the age of sixteen have you not?"

"I have… what's it to you?"

"Well, let's just say I brought you an amazing birthday present. Please step outside." Eragon said

Caddyan carefully walked out and followed Eragon to where Saphira quietly hummed in her chest. On Saphira's back was a leather saddle laden with many different gems. Eragon reached into a saddle bag and pulled out a fairly large pouch. He carefully stuck his hand in and pulled out a green oval stone the size of Caddyan's head. Eragon held the stone out for Caddyan to take.

"What is it?" Caddyan blurted out

"When the time comes you will find out. But for now, my time is spent. I must go."

Caddyan finally took the stone and when he did, Eragon swung onto Saphira's back. With one great leap Saphira was in the sky, flying away.


End file.
